


Release

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's angry. Faith helps take away the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

She thought she’d cry when Kennedy finally left. Maybe she never really loved her, but she’d been a part of Willow’s life for so long. Shouldn’t that leave a hole? Shouldn’t she feel sad?

She levitated the little china cat from her night table and smashed it against the wall.

No, not sad. Not when staying with her had meant so many hours of pain.

She let out a primal roar. There, that felt better. Good thing Buffy had taken her Slayers out on patrol.

She was supposed to be one of the mentors. The good example. The one who kept her cool. They didn’t know the kind of rage that still lay deep within her.

She lifted her arm and scratched off a chunk of wallpaper from the other side of the room. The stupid pink floral wallpaper that Kennedy had picked.

She took a deep breath. Losing control was not an option. Not that she wanted to destroy the world this time, but crushing Kennedy’s larynx had a certain appeal.

Count to ten. Wasn’t that what you were supposed to do?

This time she picked up the vase and threw it. Much more satisfying. Tactile.

“Ah, Will?”

She slammed the door with her mind without thinking.

“Hey!” The door knob turned, and Faith walked in. “What the hell is wrong with you? You almost broke my nose!” She surveyed the damage. “So what’s up? Earthquake, or visit from the Dark Willow fairy?”

“I thought you were out.”

“Came back for my crossbow.” Faith gave her a wary look. “You done, or should we all be making out our wills?”

“I just want to be alone.” Willow sat on the edge of her bed. “And yes, I’m done.” She waved her hand, and with a flash the cat and vase were back on their perspective tables and the wallpaper mended without a tear. “I was upset. I’m fine now.”

Faith sat down beside her. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Kennedy left. For good this time.”

“Cool.”

“Did you say ‘cool’?”

“Yeah.” Faith leaned back on one elbow. “She was driving you crazy. Anybody could see that. Little bitch. Don’t know how you stood her as long as you did.”

“I don’t know that I’d call her a bitch, exactly.”

Faith raised one eyebrow. “Right. How about bossy, snooty rich girl with delusions of grandeur?”

“That’s closer.” Willow allowed herself to smile. “But it was good. For a little while.”

“Bad for a long while. You deserve better.”

“No, I don’t.” Willow looked down at her hands, twisted together. “You weren’t here. You don’t know what I did.”

“You went all uber-Carrie and tried to destroy the world. Came real close. That the gist?”

“Yeah. That’s the gist.” Willow put her hand on Faith’s. “Deep down, I don’t think I’m a good person.”

Faith snorted a laugh. “Deep down I know I’m not.” She twined her fingers with Willow’s, rubbing her thumb against her fingers. “You know, there’s better ways of relieving tension than breaking china.”

“Faith?”

“I know. I’ve seen you checking me out.” Faith shifted on the bed, raising up on her knees and pulling Willow’s head towards hers. “Wondering.”

“But you don’t...”

“Swing that way? There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” She pressed her full lips against Willow’s, a crushing them in a firm embrace. She felt Willow start to relax against her, touching the tip of her tongue against hers. Exploring.

Faith broke off the kiss, pulling back to stare into Willow’s eyes. Willow was breathing in little pants, a look of confusion on her face. But she returned the stare.

Faith undid the buttons of the other woman’s blouse. “I just,” she undid the front clasp of Willow’s bra, cupping the small breasts in her hands, “like”, running her tongue around the left nipple, “sex.” She pushed Willow back onto the bed and undid the top button of her jeans. Slowly she pulled down the zipper, easing off both jeans and thong.

Willow gasped, but didn’t say anything.

“Nice thong. I would have pegged you as the little pink panties type.” She pushed Willow’s legs apart, yanking her suddenly to the end of the bed, then knelt down in front of her. Her practiced tongue pushed against Willow’s clit, stroking and stoking as Willow started to shift closer against her. Faith pushed inside her, soft and firm at the same time, as Willow’s heart raced. Her legs jerked up and around the back of Faith’s neck, pulling her closer still as she jerked in climax.

When her legs relaxed, Faith crawled up the bed and kissed her again. “Tell me something, Will. Is it just me, or do you taste like strawberries?”

And Willow laughed. She laughed from a place deep within. She let the laugh bubble up. She let it explode as she rocked on the bed.

And Faith laughed with her.


End file.
